FALSA MORAL
by Zafy
Summary: Harry y Draco viven en la sociedad mágica, una que no tolera el tipo de amor que se tiene, y donde lo que son es condenado...


"**FALSA MORAL"**

"**Una pequeña gran historia de amor…"**

Resumen: Harry y Draco se aman en medio de una sociedad en la que el tipo de amor que ellos se tienen esta condenado…

Pequeña historia que se me ocurrió escuchando una canción que escuche en un video de youtube en base a Harry y Draco…/watch?vO1fVt9jZgXQ

Surgió una de mis muchas noches de insomnio, la escribí de un solo tirón…

_Canción:__ Falsa Moral_

_Interprete:__ Obk_

_Disclaimer: __Ninguno de los personajes, la música o la letra me pertenecen y no gano nada económico con ellos, solo disfrutar escribiendo y espero, hacer disfrutar a los demás leyendo._

_Advertencia:__ Slash y violencia _

"**FALSA MORAL"**

"**Una pequeña gran historia de amor…"**

_La mas bella historia,_

_que se pueda contar_

_lleva escrito el dolor _

_que produce un amor,_

_que nadie entenderá_

Draco caminó con pasos rápidos, cruzando la gran avenida que lo separaba del viejo edificio de aquella perdida calle muggle, miró a ambos lados, como ya era su costumbre, antes de empujar las oxidadas rejas, que soltaron un fuerte chirrido, al que ya estaba acostumbrado y que no le molestaba tanto como al principio…

Subió de dos en dos los escalones, hasta llegar al cuarto piso, y allí estaba nuevamente esa puerta de madera negra, no necesitaba tocar, ya tenía una llave para entrar, hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y empujó, la pequeña sala se encontraba a oscuras, consultó su reloj una vez mas, eran las 7 de la noche, era la hora acostumbrada, dio un pequeño suspiro, sintiendo como el dolor en las costillas se incrementaba, con cuidado de no lastimar, no solo sus costillas, ni no también su brazo, se desprendió del oscuro abrigo y lo dejó descuidadamente sobre el sofá rojo, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, caminó hacia el final del pasillo, hacia la habitación, sus pasos sobre la madera húmeda y vieja hacían un sonido extraño, por el borde de la puerta pudo ver una muy suave luz, tomó una bocanada de aire y empujó la puerta, los ojos verdes, brillantes, fue lo primero que distinguió mientras se internaba en la, no tan iluminada habitación, apenas había una lámpara de noche encendida sobre la mesa de trabajo, pero aquella luz fue suficiente para delatar sus heridas.

—Draco— exclamó Harry sobre saltado, mientras se ponía de pie y encendía la luz completamente, sus labios se apretaron en una mueca mientras con pasos decididos llegaba hasta su lado.

—Hola…— apenas murmuró Draco antes de pegarse al cuerpo de Harry y dejar que éste lo envolviera en el abrazo que necesitaba en ese momento

—¿Qué fue…?— murmuró suavemente Harry, mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia, se interrumpió cuando sintió el cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, con mucha cautela, y aun sin despegarse del contacto lo guió hasta la cama, donde lo hizo recostarse —Necesitas que te cure— murmuró apenas, mientras observaba mejor el rostro de Draco, había un gran golpe en la mandíbula, pero por la forma en que se estremecía al respirar pudo intuir que había algo mas que eso.

—Ahora no… solo…— Draco tomó una bocanada mas de aire y el pinchazo de dolor en sus costillas le advirtió que tal vez era mejor dejarse curar, pero él no necesitaba esa clase de cura, necesitaba a Harry, necesitaba sentir su amor, su protección…—Solo abrázame…— murmuró finalmente,

Harry hizo un ligero asentimiento y dio la vuelta a la cama para echarse al otro lado, con sus brazos envolvió el cuerpo de Draco, apenas apretando con sus brazos el tórax, pero tratando de transmitir en ese abrazo todo el confort y la confianza que el chico necesitaba.

Pasaron mucho rato en silencio, uno abrazado al otro, apenas se escuchaban sus relajadas respiraciones, hasta que Draco habló, su voz sonaba cansada, quebrada, quizás, pensó Harry, ya harta de aquello.

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté el compromiso de matrimonio que mi padre había realizado con la familia Greengrass?— preguntó suavemente, apenas y sintió un pequeño movimiento a su lado. —Esta mañana mi padre me ha informado que ha llegado el momento de consumar dicho compromiso

Harry sintió como si de pronto se le hubiera agotado la capacidad de respirar, su corazón empezó a latir mucho mas fuerte, y sus manos empezaron a temblar ¿Sería el fin? Desde que Draco y él se había unido en aquella extraña relación, Draco había sido completamente honesto y le había contado sobre aquel compromiso con Astoria Greengrass, aquella chica que en realidad solo había visto un par de veces en su vida, a la cual en un futuro tendría que hacer su esposa y preservar el apellido de los Malfoy "Es tradición" había asegurado Draco con una triste sonrisa aquella tarde, que ahora se le hacía tan lejana, tan lejana que Harry pensó por mucho tiempo que tan solo había sido un mal sueño, que el momento en que Draco le dijera que se tenía que casar no llegaría, pero allí estaba, había llegado… El momento en que un Malfoy debía contraer matrimonio, el momento en que Draco lo dejaría.

—¿Cuándo…?— pudo preguntar Harry, fue apenas un susurro resignado

—No lo sé… algún día en primavera— dijo Draco girando lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con Harry, su brazo lanzó un latigazo de dolor, pero no le importó en ese momento —Después de la paliza no me quedé a escuchar la fecha— comentó con aquella sonrisa irónica que a Harry tanto le encantaba, aunque en este momento su mente no se permitía el lujo de apreciar aquello, solo daba vueltas en la palabra _paliza_, y el estado de Draco al llegar.

—Deja que te cure… y…— Harry se apartó suavemente, su voz aun sonaba temblorosa —Yo traeré algunas cosas— dijo finalmente desapareciendo por la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño.

Draco dio un suspiro y se arrepintió inmediatamente al sentir nuevamente el dolor en el pecho, y es que esta vez si le había pegado muy fuerte….

Harry apareció unos minutos después, cargando una gran cantidad de frascos, vendajes y pomadas, se detuvo en seco, a unos cuantos metros de Draco, éste se había quitado la camisa y ahora mostraba su torso desnudo, y el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, habían demasiados golpes, no solo sobre el pecho, también sobre los brazos, incluso un gran cardenal cruzaba sobre su abdomen, —¿Él te hizo eso?— preguntó aun asombrado Harry, no comprendiendo como era posible tanto maltrato

—No lo hagas lucir peor de lo que parece— le dijo Draco sentándose sobre la cama, y aquel movimiento le había costado gran esfuerzo en realidad, sin embargo ensayó una pequeña sonrisa —No me duele tanto…

Harry se arrodilló delante de él y pasó sus temblorosos dedos sobre una marca de zapato que abarcaba la mitad del pecho, sintió como la piel de Draco se estremecía ante el contacto, levantó la vista para ver a Draco, apretando los ojos, y con la respiración entrecortada, esperando… —¿Por qué lo hizo esta vez?— preguntó retirando los dedos y empezando a abrir las pociones y pomadas

_Siempre todo a escondidas_

_Siempre mirando atrás_

_Solo la oscuridad _

_puede ser nuestro hogar_

_Dónde crecerá este amor_

—Draco— dijo su padre en cuanto Draco cruzó la puerta del despacho —Te estaba esperando…— Lucius hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano para indicarle a Draco una de las sillas delante de su escritorio, Draco caminó con pasos lentos, conteniendo el aire, eran pocas las veces que su padre lo llamaba a su despacho, sobre todo después de aquella declaración que le había hecho poco mas de un año atrás, aquella vez había tardado tres días en poder ponerse en pie para ir a buscar a Harry, lo encontró en aquel viejo apartamento, con ojeras y mas pálido que de costumbre, asustado por su ausencia.

—Dime, padre— dijo apenas se sentó en la que le pareció, una muy incómoda silla

—He estado hablando con Demetrius, el padre de Astoria, y hemos convenido que la mejor época para vuestro matrimonio sería esta primavera— explicó Lucius mirando con atención cada una de las reacciones de su hijo.

—¿Esta primavera?— preguntó en un susurro

—Si, tu madre y la madre de Astoria se encargaran de todos los preparativos, por supuesto— informó Lucius poniéndose en pie y caminando alrededor del escritorio —Seguro que pedirán tu opinión para algunos detalles— dijo agitando una mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto

—Matrimonio…— murmuró Draco levantando la vista hacia su padre

—Se dará el aviso a los diarios en un par de semanas más—

—Yo…— Draco tragó grueso, había llegado ese momento que tanto había temido, tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso en pie, encarando a su padre —Yo no quiero casarme con ella…

—¿De que estas hablando?—preguntó Lucius con los labios apretados, conteniendo su rabia —Tenemos un compromiso con ellos

—Yo te dije, hace un tiempo te dije— empezó a explicar Draco, instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos —Que soy gay, que estoy enamorado de…— No pudo terminar su explicación, el primer golpe vino tan rápido que no lo pudo detener, un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo hizo caer al piso, apenas y se llevó las manos al lugar que había sido golpeado cuando una fuerte patada se encajó en sus costillas… Cerró los ojos y se hizo un ovillo tratando de protegerse de los golpes, que venían de todos lados.

—Te he dicho— Lucius tiró del cabello de su hijo para hacerlo levantar el rostro —Muchas veces— una nueva patada dio esta vez en su hombro —Que dejes de decir aquella asquerosidad

Draco chilló cuando algo punzante le hizo arder el abdomen, su padre le había dado con la empuñadora del bastón, logrando rasgar la camisa y su piel.

_Y no, no quiero mas clases de falsa moral_

_Que nadie es culpable por amar_

_En mi pecho no late la razón_

_Solo el mas sincero y puro amor_

—Está mal— afirmó Ron mirándolo de una manera que Harry jamás había visto en él, mirándolo con asco

—Harry… la homosexualidad es un desorden de la mente— opinó Hermione, sonrojada y mirándolo con pena.

—¿Desorden…?— murmuró apenas Harry mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello nerviosamente —¿Creen que estoy loco?—

—No— contradijo Hermione, —solo que necesitas ayuda… que tu comportamiento no es normal—

—Mira, ahora que la guerra ha terminado, lo que tú necesitas es una chica, una linda chica con la cual casarte y tener muchos niños— animó Ron a su lado, Harry le devolvió una mirada incrédula

—No necesito a una chica…

—Harry, no puedes declarar algo así abiertamente, es una enfermedad, el mundo mágico te condenara por ello— le dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano en su pierna —Te quitaran la varita y te desterraran…

—¿Por ser gay?

—No digas eso— advirtió Ron —No lo eres… solo estas confundido…

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie —¿Ustedes se dicen mis amigos?— preguntó con enfado hacia Ron y Hermione.

—¡Y lo somos!— dijo ella poniéndose de pie rápidamente —Y por eso queremos protegerte, estas equivocado, confundido… hay tratamientos que…

—¡No necesito un maldito tratamiento!— interrumpió Harry

—¡Si se lo dices a alguien, ellos te detendrán!— exclamó Ron en el mismo tono de voz que Harry había usado —Te echaran del mundo mágico… aunque hayas logrado vencer a quien tu sabes

Harry miró a sus amigos incrédulamente, pero en solo unos instantes comprendió que, efectivamente, ellos no mentían, dio un suspiro cansado y se volvió a sentar, tratando de encontrar el siguiente paso a seguir.

—Todo estará bien— dijo en un suave susurro Hermione mientras le acariciaba la espalda —Ya verás como todo saldrá bien, solo necesitas un poco de tiempo para aclararte y…

Harry se puso de pie tan rápido que casi hace caer a su amiga —No… Yo— miró a sus amigos una vez mas, esas miradas de asco que le daban se le clavaron en el pecho, sabía que jamás podría olvidar que la última vez que los viera sería mirándolo de esa manera. —Estoy enamorado de alguien más… y Él está enamorado de mí— informó.

Aquella fue la última vez que vio a sus amigos, poco después el rumor de su homosexualidad no pudo ser callado, sobre todo cuando se le descubrió entrando en aquel bar gay muggle, agradeció a Merlín que el mago que lo vio no se decidió a entrar, al parecer demasiado asqueado para hacerlo, pues dentro hubieran encontrado a Draco esperándolo y todo hubiera sido peor.

El ministerio de magia Inglés le quitó la varita mágica y lo expulsó, durante su juicio se lo puso como ejemplo para las demás generaciones de jóvenes, acerca de en lo que una persona decente no debía convertirse.

La primera noche sin su varita mágica lloró, en aquel sucio apartamento que había podido conseguir a última hora, con el poco dinero que le quedaba, en aquella vieja cama que había "tomado prestada" de Privet Drive, lloró, abrazado al cuerpo de Draco, que le susurraba cuanto lo amaba, y cuanto lamentaba lo que había pasado, que le pedía perdón por que lo habían descubierto y aunque podía sentir en su amante el miedo a un futuro tan incierto, también sintió el amor que le tenía, y se aferró a él, no dejándose caer, mientras estuviera Draco a su lado no se dejaría caer…

_No hay mar en el mundo _

_ni fuerza capaz_

_Que pueda este fuego apagar_

_Solo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez_

_Te quise, quiero y querré…_

—Hijo— llamó suavemente Narcisa, Draco estaba recostado en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de mitigar los dolores de los músculos de la espalda, donde su padre había sido excesivamente generoso con los golpes, apenas y emitió un pequeño gruñido, dándole a entender a su madre que la escuchaba, Narcisa pasó suavemente los dedos por los cabellos sucios de Draco —Tu padre me ha contado lo que pasó…

—¿Me ayudaras?— preguntó con demasiado entusiasmo Draco a la vez que se giraba, la espalda dolió un poco mas, pero aquello era lo de menos en ese momento, miró a su madre con devoción —¿Le convencerás para que no me haga casar con ella?

Narcisa le dio una mirada de pena —Hijo— dijo en voz suave —Sabes que aquel comportamiento no es admitido en nuestra sociedad… es un desorden mental, muggle, no puedes ir pregonando al mundo que sientes _eso_— las palabras fueron dichas con suavidad, sin embargo cada una de ellas se le clavó en el pecho, en el corazón, cada una mas dolorosa que la anterior

—Pero…

—Sé que hay muchos magos que sufren de lo mismo que tu, y…— Narcisa dio una mirada alrededor, algo preocupada, antes de seguir hablando con voz mas baja —Cásate con Astoria y si aun tienes… esos impulsos, y aun quieres seguirlos, busca algo fuera… fuera del mundo mágico… en el lado muggle… siempre con discreción y con cuidado… nadie tiene que enterarse…

—Entonces ayúdame a escapar… a no ser la vergüenza de mi padre, tu propia vergüenza— pidió Draco, desesperado.

—Eso no sucederá, hijo, no puedes escapar, tienes que cumplir con los deberes que cargas por ser un Malfoy y un hombre, tu padre jamás te permitirá escapar, y yo tampoco— dijo Narcisa con voz mas firme —Tu padre te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo… No soportaremos una deshonra de tu parte… jamás

—No…— murmuró Draco sentándose completamente —No lo entiendes, estoy enamorado de alguien, no me puedo casar con ella por que amo a otro hombre— dijo con voz firme, una bofetada le volteó el rostro completamente, mientras su madre se ponía en pie y caminaba fuera de la habitación sin mencionar una palabra mas, Draco se quedó con el rostro aun volteado, con la sensación de quemazón en la mejilla, mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro e iban a dar al colchón. Su mente susurró el nombre de Harry, pero sabía que no sería prudente salir a buscarlo en un momento así, por que estaba aun muy débil y por que su padre lo podía seguir, desde que Harry había sido exiliado se le había prohibido el uso de la magia y el contacto con cualquier mago, no podía hacer magia en su casa para aparecerse, o una gran cantidad de aurores llegarían a detenerlos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, aunque era inútil, estas no se detenían, no podían detenerse.

_Que difícil lo nuestro y que bonito a la vez_

_Es tan duro tener que_

_Buscar los por ques_

_A esta situación_

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que se habían encontrado trabajando juntos en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, al principio habían estado un poco a la defensiva, pero después de largas horas de trabajo finalmente habían empezado a conversar civilizadamente, poco a poco se hicieron amigos, hasta que descubrieron que había un atemorizante sentimiento mas entre ellos.

—Dios…— murmuró Harry pegando su frente a la de Draco, conteniendo aquellos impulsos de besarlo, estaban en aquel viejo y oscuro callejón, uno que cruzaba la zona mas oscura y peligrosa del Londres mágico, donde se habían refugiado para que nadie mas los viera.

—Esto esta mal— susurró Draco, sus ojos le picaban, y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar por la impotencia de no poder detener todo aquello que estaba sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo ya —No puedo…

—No… no podemos

—No debemos— confirmó Draco mientras sus manos se apretaban con mas fuerza a los brazos de Harry

—Lo siento— gimió Harry apenas, ahogando su propio llanto, ¿Por qué sentir algo así de fuerte, algo así de hermoso estaba condenado? No era justo, la vida nunca había sido justa con él.

—Yo…— Draco acercó un poco mas sus labios a los de Harry, sintiendo su cálido aliento acariciando sus labios, ¿probar aquellos labios de verdad era un delito? ¿Era realmente inmoral sentir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo?

Harry cerró los ojos y, vencido, dejó que sus labios cayeran sobre los de Draco, apenas un suave roce, para sentir lo suaves que eran, la agradable sensación de hormigueo en su pecho, y el sabor de probar aquello que no debía, antes de alejarse.

Los labios de Harry se alejaron apenas un instante antes de que entendiera que necesitaba mas, que no podía seguir luchando contra eso que sentía, que ya era tarde, que ya estaba condenado y ya no había vuelta atrás… jaló con mas fuerza los brazos del moreno hacia él, mientras sus labios volvían a besarse, esta vez se dio mas tiempo de degustarlos, de probar su sabor a fruta fresca, su calor invadiendo su boca, su aliento haciendo que su corazón latiera mucho mas rápido.

Fue Harry el que se alejó una vez más, un paso hacia atrás, mirando horrorizado lo que había hecho, pero mas que nada, horrorizado por lo que estaba sintiendo, Draco lo miraba expectante, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar y sus labios entre abiertos, invitadores a ser devorados una vez mas, y entonces Harry entendió, no podían, no debían, era inmoral, era un delito, un pecado tal vez, pero no podía resistirse, su corazón le gritaba todo lo contrario, su corazón le gritaba que solo allí, entre esos brazos, en esos labios encontraría todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que había estado buscando.

_Nuestro amor es la isla_

_El tesoro eres tu_

_Oh Dios…_

_Con mi vida daré_

_Solo el brazo a torcer_

_Bien lo sabes mi amor…_

—¿Qué harás ahora?— preguntó en un susurro Harry recostando a Draco sobre la cama una vez mas y acariciando sus cabellos suavemente.

—No lo sé— dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados

—Si te niegas a casarte con ella tu padre te desheredará, te echará de la mansión… hará tu vida miserable— dijo Harry suavemente, y su corazón se partía al saber lo siguiente que pronunciaría —Tal vez lo mejor será que te cases con ella, que…— su voz no pudo mas y se quebró, apenas y sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, cuando un suave y pálido dedo la detenía.

—Si sé lo que haré— dijo Draco sentándose y abrazándose al cuerpo de Harry, las costillas, pese al vendaje aun dolían, pero no le importaba, no había dolor tan grande como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, un dolor que le dio a entender lo que sería su vida sin Harry a su lado, nada de lo que tenía, la fortuna Malfoy, su herencia, su posible grandiosa vida futura valía tanto como para sufrir de esa manera.

—No quiero que sufras mas… no por esto— murmuró Harry, aun sollozando, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, empapándose de su olor ¿por última vez tal vez?

—Te amo— respondió Draco acariciando ahora la cabellera de Harry —Demasiado, demasiado como para terminar con esto…

—También te amo y por eso…— Harry dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de Draco —Lo mejor es que actúes normalmente, que tengas una vida normal, una vida que yo no te puedo dar…

—Solo contigo puedo tener una vida— dijo Draco apretando mas fuerte el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos —No somos anormales, Harry, no lo somos, son ellos los que están equivocados… Nosotros no lo estamos— se separó un poco del abrazo de Harry y lo encaró —Ellos no nos entienden, no pueden entender lo que yo siento por ti— con un dedo limpió las lágrimas que aun caían por las mejillas de Harry —Ellos deberían envidiarnos— susurró —Ellos jamás podrán sentir esto tan grande que siento por ti— se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Había sido educado para comportarse de manera correcta, para ser un hombre decente, para casarse y formar una familia, para llevar los negocios de la familia y heredarlos a la siguiente generación, pero nadie le había enseñado a amar, no de la forma en que Harry lo había hecho, nadie le había enseñado a sentir tantas cosas en su corazón como Harry era capaz de hacerle sentir. —Jamás te dejaré…— afirmó en un susurro aun sobre sus labios.

—Draco… estoy arruinando tu vida… mira lo que te esta pasando por mi culpa… todo lo que tienes que soportar— murmuró Harry mientras sus manos hacían suaves caricias en la espalda

Draco negó con la cabeza —Tu eres el único que ha hecho que mi vida sea eso, una vida, y no te dejaré— afirmó Draco una vez mas, ya seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

_No, no quiero mas clases de falsa moral_

_Que nadie es culpable por amar_

_En mi pecho no late la razón_

_Solo el mas sincero y puro amor_

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella ocasión en que Lucius le había informado a su hijo la fecha de boda, luego de aquella gran paliza el hombre pudo ver con gusto como al fin había logrado curar a su hijo, como ahora éste actuaba de la manera esperada, apoyando en todo lo que su madre y su futura suegra le pedían para el matrimonio, el tema de aquella asquerosa desviación no había vuelto a salir mas entre ellos, y Lucius al fin pudo respirar tranquilo, aunque había sido difícil y duro, al fin había conseguido encarrilar a su hijo.

Narcisa entró al despacho sin siquiera tocar la puerta, una acción muy extraña en ella, Lucius frunció el ceño e iba a replicar cuando notó la palidez y las lágrimas que caían imparables, la mujer balbuceaba frases in entendibles.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa mujer?— preguntó Lucius poniéndose en pie y alcanzando a su esposa en medio del despacho, donde se había quedado en pie, apretándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Lucius...— susurró apenas, antes de dejarse de caer sobre la alfombra —Mi niño… mi pequeño…— murmuró mientras enterraba la cabeza entre las manos, Lucius se arrodilló delante de ella y le retiró las manos del rostro

—Narcisa, ¿que demonios ha pasado?— preguntó con un terrible presentimiento en el pecho

—Él… Oh Merlín… mi hijo, Draco… él ha muerto— informó finalmente

**HEREDERO DE LA FORTUNA MALFOY MUERE EN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE**

La madrugada del dos de abril fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de, según han confirmado los mendimagos del ministerio de magia Inglés, Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, quien estaba a solo unos días de contraer matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass, hija del conocido empresario francés Demetrius Greengrass.

Su cuerpo fue hallado en el laboratorio de la Mansión Malfoy, al parecer el joven Malfoy, bastante aficionado a la fabricación de pociones, había estado experimentando con unas pociones curativas, cuando algún error hizo estallar el laboratorio entero, dicha explosión no fue detectada hasta varias horas después de ocurrida, ya que el laboratorio se hallaba aislado de sonidos, para evitar molestar a los demás miembros de la familia durante las largas hora que Draco Malfoy pasaba en él.

La familia no ha comentado nada al respecto, aunque se sabe que el entierro se llevará acabo esta tarde, en el cementerio familiar, dentro de la misma mansión, en estricto privado.

Draco Malfoy apenas contaba con 22 años al día de su muerte, y a través de este medio queremos hacerle llegar a la familia, novia y amigos nuestras más sentidas condolencias.

_No hay mar en el mundo _

_ni fuerza capaz_

_Que pueda este fuego apagar_

_Solo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez_

_Te quise, quiero y querré…_

Lucius estaba sentado en su escritorio, había permanecido durante toda la noche despierto, apenas y se había movido lo suficiente para poder encender un cigarro o servirse una copa mas de licor, habían pasado ya casi seis meses desde que su hijo había muerto, y aun dolía recordarlo, la vida había dejado de tener sentido desde aquella mañana en que su esposa había llegado al despacho a darle la noticia, se preguntó si es que alguna vez el dolor terminaría o si aquel dolor lograría matarlo de una buena vez.

Se puso en pie, y con pasos tambaleantes, como cada mañana, caminó con la idea de llegar al cementerio de la familia, a ver la tumba de su hijo una vez mas, seguro que Narcisa ya estaría allí, llevando las flores de cada día, un ruido sordo lo hizo voltear, "El Profeta" acababa de llegar, Lucius le dio una mirada desinteresada antes de salir de la habitación, en busca de su esposa.

En el interior del diario, casi al centro, junto con las noticias menos importantes se comentaba la muerte de quien en su época fue el gran salvador del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, al parecer en un autobús londinense que se había estrellado contra el frente de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, había sido mala suerte, pues el chico era el único que había perecido en el accidente, el diario hacía referencia también a las vergonzosas razones por las cuales Harry Potter fue expulsado del mundo mágico, y una recomendación acerca de lo peligrosos que eran los transportes muggles.

_No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral_

_Que nadie es culpable por amar_

_En mi pecho no late la razón_

_Solo el más sincero y puro amor_

El sol estaba en lo alto, iluminando y calentando de esa manera que había aprendido a amar, de aquella manera que lograba hacerlo sonreír, un suave jalón en su mano lo hizo acelerar el paso

—Vamos, Draco… no seas flojo— lo apuró Harry mientras lo jalaba un poco mas —El agua debe estar muy buena—

Draco sonrió y sin soltarse de Harry comenzó a correr a su mismo ritmo, ambos entraron en el mar, dejando que el agua los empapara y refrescara, se sumergieron en aquel océano tan azul, hasta que no pudieron aguantar mas tiempo la respiración y emergieron al mismo tiempo

—Amo venir antes de abrir la tienda— dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba lo suficiente para abrazar a Harry

—También yo…— confirmó Harry enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Draco —Amo nuestra vida…— suspiró

—Si… nuestra y solo nuestra, mi amor— dijo Draco dándole un suave beso en la cabellera, había costado, había sido necesaria demasiada planeación, demasiado cuidado, para poder lograr todo aquello, no solo se trataba de él, tampoco había forma de sacar a Harry del país, ya que el ministerio aun lo tenía vigilado, controlando que no se aleje mucho como para poder controlar que no haga mas magia. Había tomado meses de planeación y espera, pero finalmente lo habían logrado, habían podido escapar de todo eso y empezar de nuevo, Draco había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para reunir el dinero suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida en cualquier lugar del mundo, el que Harry decidiera, mientras estuviera a su lado, no le importaba si, su ahora esposo formal ante las leyes muggles, le proponía ir a Marte, él iría.

Harry sonrió en respuesta y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de tomarle de la mano —Vamos… ya va siendo hora— dijo mientras se dejaba guiar por Draco hacia la orilla, recordaba aquella noche, solo dos noches después de que Draco había declarado que no permitiría que los separaran, había llegado al apartamento cargado de ideas, de ideas que a Harry le parecieron peligrosas y osadas, ideas que requerían meses de coordinación, y todo se hacía complicado siendo solamente ellos dos, y mas aun cuando Harry no podía entrar en el mundo mágico, donde vivía Draco ni hacer magia.

No pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al recordar como se había pasado varios días en vela, sin apenas comer, esperando a que Draco apareciera por la puerta, luego de haber fingido su muerte, esperar a que todo hubiera salido bien y que la muerte de Draco solo haya resultado ser falsa, cuando por fin lo pudo tener cerca no se había cansado de abrazarlo y besarlo, hasta estar completamente convencido de que no le había pasado nada en realidad. Su propia muerte había sido mucho mas sencilla, lo único malo era que Draco se había tenido que pasar aquellos meses encerrado en el departamento, para evitar cualquier fallo o indiscreción, hasta que finalmente encontraron un accidente en el cual colar el cuerpo de Harry, gracias a las pociones de Draco permaneció "muerto" durante tres días, hasta la noche en que su cuerpo fue depositado en una tumba sin lápida en el cementerio público, aquella noche Draco vestido de negro había tenido que ir por él, y leyó en sus ojos el pánico a que algo hubiera salido mal, pero no, la vida esta vez no se había confabulado por llevarles la contraria, todo había salido a la perfección y pronto ambos se encaminaron a una nueva vida, muy lejos de allí.

—Harry…— murmuró Draco mientras ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, descalzos, por la arena, rumbo a su pequeña casa —¿Sabes que día es hoy?

—Si— respondió rápidamente Harry deteniéndose ya en el camino que llevaba a la entrada de una casa de paredes blancas, de un solo piso, con una puerta color oscuro, su hogar —Hace un año que llegamos aquí, que nacimos de nuevo— Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual esa mañana en particular recordaba tanto todo lo pasado.

—Un año…— murmuró Draco

—Nuestro primer año— confirmó Harry

Draco se inclinó un poco y acomodó un oscuro mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja de Harry —Si, el primero de muchos mas— dijo dándole un beso mas antes de caminar hacia el interior de la casa, para poder bañarse, abrir la tienda y, como cada día, disfrutar de su vida, una vida real, una vida donde no habían compromisos forzados, delitos por amar, una vida donde no eran condenado por inmorales, por raros o por sentir lo que sentían, una vida donde solo estaban ellos dos, donde solo importaban ellos dos: Harry y Draco, dos personas que se amaban, que se amaban sobre todas las cosas, sobre todo lo que la sociedad o lo que algunos denominaban correcto.

_No hay mar en el mundo _

_ni fuerza capaz_

_Que pueda este fuego apagar_

_Solo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez_

_Te quise, quiero y querré…_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer…

Me salió corto, pero era lo que quería, y aunque al inicio se me había antojado un final triste (estaba depre esa noche) luego no me pudo salir... creo que aun no estoy lista para escribir finales tristes :S ...

En fin...

¿Me comentan que tal les ha parecido?

Pao


End file.
